


7. When you sing me to sleep

by Inked_Eyes



Series: Adventures of My Chem. Tour [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Rayrard - Freeform, Tour Bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Eyes/pseuds/Inked_Eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray sings Gerard to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7. When you sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> One shots! Yea, for one shots!

Tour Bus  
11:00pm in the US

Gerard s p.o.v

It was funny how I could just lay in the bunks for hours undisturbed in the day. Drawing, listening to music, even singing my heart out at the top of my lungs and no one would ever intervene

At nighttime? No. None of those things could be done

I hated nighttime sometimes, not that I didn't like the dark, it was just I had nothing to do but think. And thinking sometimes wasn't always what I want to be doing, if I'm honest

I am laying on my bunk, doing nothing but thinking ,sleep over and over, hoping maybe it will make me tired. 

I can't draw to stay up, because Frank had been stealing my sketch books to see my drawings. I knew for a fact the sketch books were on his bed with him when he past out looking at them. If I went to get them I would certainly wake him. I didn't want to wake up a grumpy Frank to be honest

I wanted to sing. I wanted to sing out, filling the room with the sounds of my voice, but that was highly inappropriate for 11:00 at night when the guys are asleep

I peeked my head up to gaze around the room, watching for any signs of anyone being awake. I saw the great fro toss , that belonged only to Ray Toro.

I smiled while gracefully arising from my bunk. I creeped over to Toro's bunk and knelt down beside the side which his face was revealed at

"Ray?" I whispered 

"Gerard. You up?" Ray was now looking at me, rubbing his eyes, which was adorable to be honest. He looked like a bear coming out of hibernation as he yawned 

He looked at me, waiting for me to explain why I was hovering around him and not asleep with the rest of the band

I sigh and pick at my sleep shirt

"Ray will you sing me to sleep?" I pleaded stupidly

Ray looked awkward, but answered

"Uh, can't wake the guys Gerard. But yeah quietly" he scratched his fro

I beamed and dashed for my bunk, making hardly any noise. Ray on the other hand stumbled aimlessly in the dark, and I giggled quietly

When Ray got over to me he sat down beside me on the tiny bunk, letting me lean into his chest a bit so I didn't fall of the bed. He smiled into my hair, and put an arm around my shoulder, as I relaxed and adjusted

Ray sang me many soft songs, as I lay there with closed eyes amazed by Rays beautiful voice.

When Ray was done singing the chorus of The Light Behind Your Eyes, I fell asleep after Ray kissed my forehead

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading or commenting. I love kudos so thanks for those too.


End file.
